User blog:Baluar/Arc 4 Chapter... 4?
Chapter 4!!!! I think... ---- -HOW DARE YOU?! - I yell to the man. I drop Katy and go straight at him, throwing him to the floor and hitting his face with enough strength to break a Quadriga's shield. He barely gets a nosebleed. -I missed you, too, son. - He threw me away and got up, then took some of the dust away from his clothes. -You seriously left us alone for all this time!? - I keep yelling, angry as I've hardly ever been. -You seriously thought a Hannibal was a good babysitter? - He asks back. -He's got a point, Bal. - Nia interrupts. -SO WHAT? - I can't stop yelling. -So you should be thankful you can see me at all! - My father says. - Especially since I can transform back into the Hannibal at any time. When I became half Aragami, I didn't have neither the aid nor the resources necessary to keep my inner Aragami in check... unlike two persons I know of. -Do I look like I'm thankful? - I say. He sighs, and looks at me with infinite weariness on his eyes. -So be it. - He began to scream in pain, and then a powerful thunder fell from the sky directly into where he was. I covered my eyes with my right arm, ran back to grab Katy, and try to see what's going on. Again, a monstrous Hannibal stands in there. This time, however, blue sparks appear randomly next to its body, and the lava veins of the fire Hannibal now contain some sort of blue energy. All this observations are made in a short timespan, for after a few seconds the monster moves towards me extremely quickly, and tries to punch me with its right arm. Seeing its plan, though, I raise up my shield and block the strike. Without wasting a second, Nia jumped and slashed the monster's fist, apparently cutting a finger off. The beast roars in pain and attempts to strike Nia with its left arm, but she avoids it mid-air and slashes its face while at it. Meanwhile, I change to gun mode and shoot a few bullets to the monster's scale. Unlike the rest of the body, it seems to be incredibly soft, and a few weak shots break it. However, I find myself with a huge punch in the gut, flying backwards yet again. -Oh come on! This is starting to get boring! - I say, while flying to crash against a metal wall. Upon waking up, I notice I left a huge dent in the metal wall, and my back hurts accordingly. Moments later, I see something black flying straight towards me, and Nia crashes with me, sending me yet again against the metal wall. I can't get up so quickly this time, so Nia comes to give me a hand. -Are you ok, Bal? That seemed like a tough impact. - She asks. I rise up. -No problem. Where's this...? - I don't finish the question. The monster, our father, is nowhere to be seen. -Seems we were kicking his ass, eh? - Nia jokes. -You got that right. - I say, laughing. Afterwards, we enter the base. Category:Blog posts